


Mal entendido

by Erimin



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho lleva días ignorando a Slaine. Este desconoce los motivos y ya no sabe que hacer. Finalmente, Inaho le dirige la palabra. —Slaine, tengo algo que decirte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal entendido

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Aldnoah.Zero pertenece a Olympus Knights y A-1 Pictures.

Slaine estaba inquieto.

Hace unos días que cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Inaho este lo ignoraba o evitaba sin ningún disimulo.

Hacía memoria sobre algo que pudo haber hecho mal durante los últimos meses, pero nada venía a su mente.

Habló con todos los cercanos a Inaho para saber si es que tenían alguna idea sobre su extraño comportamiento, pero todos aseguraban que él siempre había sido así, incluso Asseylum pensaba de la misma manera.

A esta altura había intentado acercarse de muchas maneras y ya las ideas se le estaban agotando, en especial porque cada vez estaba más ocupado con los papeles para su ingreso a la universidad el año próximo.

Por lo mismo, la fecha en la que él se graduaría del instituto se acercaba inminentemente, haciendo que el tiempo junto a Inaho en aquel lugar se acabara poco a poco.

Se sentía un poco inseguro, ya que lo más probable sería que se verían menos cuando él ya haya ingresado a la universidad. Tenía miedo de que Inaho se olvidara de él, o se aburriera, o encontrara a alguien más. Esta última idea lo aterraba, lo asustaba demasiado como para siquiera seguir pensando en ella.

Procuraba seguir como si nada pasara pero, nuevamente, Inaho simplemente lo evitaba.

Ya estaba en su límite. Ya no sabía que hacer.

Rápidamente llegó el día de su graduación.

—Ni siquiera entiendo por qué está molesto —pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo— Debo apresurarme e ir con mis compañeros…

—Slaine —Escuchó la voz de Inaho detrás de él. Rápidamente se volteó a mirar.

—Inaho…

—Tengo algo que decirte —Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría— Ven conmigo por favor —dijo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Slaine lo dudó por un momento, pero finalmente lo siguió.

Llegaron hasta un salón vacío, al cual los dos ingresaron.

Slaine no sabía que pensar. Sentía que sus piernas fallarían en cualquier instante.

—Slaine —Sintió un nudo en la garganta— La verdad…

—¡Espera! —dijo de pronto— Yo también tengo algo que decirte —dijo mirando fijamente a Inaho— Todos estos días me has evitado, por ello pensé que ya te habías cansado de mi…

—Slaine, espera… No es el momento…

—¡Claro que es el momento! —Interrumpió a Inaho— Tengo miedo de separarme de ti, por eso intentaré, por todos los medios, ¡verte lo más seguido posible cuando entre a la universidad! ¡Saldremos cada día libre que tengamos! Veremos muchas películas, iremos a comer a diferentes sitios, podemos ir las veces que quieras al acuario o al museo. ¿Qué te parece?

Inaho solo lo observaba atentamente, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

—Incluso… Las orejas de gato que querías el otro día… —dijo completamente avergonzado— Las usaré… —Instantáneamente Inaho lo abrazó— ¿Inaho…? —Y de la misma repentina forma, acercó sus labios a los de Slaine.

—¡E-esperen un momento! —gritó alguien desde el otro lado del salón.

Inaho se detuvo y los dos miraron hacia allá. Slaine no podía más con la vergüenza.

Estaban todos sus amigos del otro lado del salón, con confeti y otros artículos de fiesta.

—Nosotros… solo… queríamos… —Inko intentaba hablar, pero se notaba que estaba muy avergonzada por la situación.

—Queríamos darte las felicitaciones por tu graduación e ingreso a la universidad, Slaine —dijo Asseylum.

—Sentimos mucho importunar de esta manera —dijo Calm bastante sonrojado.

Rápidamente comenzaron a salir todos del salón.

—Le dije a Inaho que esto no sería una buena idea —refunfuñaba Inko.

—Deberían conseguirse una habitación —dijo Rayet antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué…? ¿qué…?

—¿Slaine?

—¿Por qué…?

—Planeé esto para ti, pero de alguna manera no funcionó… ¿Fallé en mis cálculos? —Inaho se quedó pensativo.

—¿Todos nos vieron?

—Probablemente. Desde el principio estuvieron aquí.

—¡Debiste haberme dicho! Ahora todos…

—Pero si te dije.

—¿Eh? —Slaine hizo memoria de todo lo recién ocurrido.

Slaine, espera… No es el momento…

¡Claro que es el momento!

—Ah, claro, en ese instante fue… Ja ja —rió sin ganas.

—De todas formas, cobraré todo lo que me dijiste.

—¿Qué…? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Pero tú lo dijiste.

—Estaba en un momento de debilidad…

—No es mi culpa.

—Precisamente todo fue por tu culpa… Quiero llorar.

—¿Slaine?

Definitivamente, todo lo que Slaine quería, era llorar.


End file.
